


Snowflakes

by AntRome7



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Big Sisters, Bonding, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, In-Laws, Little Sisters, Long, Short, Sibling Bonding, Siblings, Sister-Sister Relationship, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:20:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23244655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntRome7/pseuds/AntRome7
Summary: Frozen 1 and 2 stories which most of them are around Elsa and Anna.
Relationships: Anna & Elsa & Olaf (Disney), Anna & Elsa (Disney), Anna & Kristoff (Disney), Anna & Olaf (Disney), Anna/Kristoff (Disney), Elsa & Kristoff (Disney), Elsa & Olaf (Disney), Olaf & Sven (Disney: Frozen)
Kudos: 4





	1. Please Don't Go

**Author's Note:**

> Frozen 1 and 2 belong to The Walt Disney Company, Chris Buck, and Jennifer Lee.
> 
> ♡♡♡♡◇◇◇♡♡♡♡♡
> 
> Au: Shaking In The Light (Modern Zombie apocalypse Au).

Anna doesn't say anything as Elsa carries her into their old bedroom. It amazed that her big sister still kept the mansion intact after the divorce and the zombies. Of course their mother helped before she and their father passed three years ago. Elsa laid Anna gently down on her bed and pulled the blanket over her. Just feeling it Anna could tell that Elsa made it with her powers. After making sure that she was snuggled into the blanket, Anna turned to Elsa so she could thank her, but stopped once she saw how sad Elsa looked.

"Elsa?" Anna asked.

"I...I should go. I'll see you in the morning." Elsa said.

"No! Please don't!" Anna blurted out. "Please don't go Elsa."

Elsa stopped and looked back at her baby sister who started to tear up and hide herself under the blanket. Elsa sighed and walked over and pushed Anna over to the left side the bed. Anna watched as her big sister get onto the bed and Anna took this as a chance to snuggle into her big sister's chest.

"I love you." Anna told Elsa.

"I love you too." Elsa told her right back.


	2. Flurry

Elsa watched as her sister stood beside her. The hot summer night was definitely taking a toll on her sister who was not wearing a dress made out of ice. And the smell from her under arms was noticeable by the snow queen. Elsa reached her left hand over Anna's head and moving her finger in a circle motion and soon a little flurry snow cloud appeared above Anna's head. Anna looked up and smiled once she saw the cloud and felt the snow land on her head and skin. She looked over at her big sister who was smiling.

"Thank you Elsa." Anna thanked.

"You're welcome." Elsa said.


End file.
